


Faith, Hope, and Love

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: "Let those who love you be your strength, let their faith in you carry you through when your own strength falters."





	Faith, Hope, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Strength" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

They cannot stop until dark; there is too much time and space to cover. Once they have camped, Aragorn's grief at Boromir's fall swamps him. What good can he do, going on, when all around him those he loves are dying?

Elrond's voice answered him, in memory: _Let those who love you be your strength, let their faith in you carry you through when your own strength falters. Let your mother's love, and mine, and Arwen's, and others, give you strength to do what you must._

Boromir's strength was his faith in Aragorn--faith that would be Aragorn's strength now.


End file.
